Of The Past and Of Future
by violetchick4ever
Summary: Summary inside Rated T to be safe all rights belong to DC comics, sorry for bad grammar:)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it is Violet Chick hope you like this Fanfic , sorry for bad grammar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Summary

The Young Justice Team find out more than they expect when they try to find out more about their new team mate.

Of The Past and Of Future

Chapter one: New Team Mate

**Robin's P.O.V.**

It was Saturday and we were all called to the tower for some reason, right now we are all waiting in the living room."Please come to the hanger." We all walk to the hanger we see a girl about Artemis' age with black hair and a blue mask she wearing a suite similar to Artemis but the top is blue and the bottoms are a lighter shade. She is wearing combat boots, she has light tan skin with a muscular build, and she a few inches taller than me. "Team meet Elitea, your new team mate." She looks bored "Where is my room" she says "I will show you" B.C. says She walks out the room with Elitea. "Who the hell is she." asks Artemis "She is your team mate you will respect her and treat her well." Batman says and they zeta beamed out. This is gonna become a very interesting next few weeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

I will update every so often see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet Chick hey everyone chapter 2 Of The Past and of the Future hope you like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Summary

The Young Justice Team finds out more than they expect when they try to find out more about their new team mate.

Of The Past and Of the Future

Chapter two: Secret Life

**Elite's P.O.V. **

"Wake up everyone for training session" ugh why me I drag myself out of bed because I have to be good and nice to Justice Leagues little sidekicks. I walk down the hallway to the training room "good that you finally decided to join us Elite" says Canary I roll my eyes "Lame joke" I counter. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy I smile. "We are sparring Elitea VS. Aqualad" "What Canary that is crazy she can't go up against Kaldur in a fight." says Artemis and Robin I giggle "bring it on" we both stand on the mat he should take the first move easier to take him out that way "Your move first" he come at me he tries to punch me but I dodge gracefully I flip over him and land then I take out him by using painful pressure points he cries out in agony I kneed him his back and he crumples to the ground. "Aqualad failed" says the computer voice "bye; tell me if we're going on a mission we both know I don't train." I say I flip her, the bird "Fuck off, don't' bother me" I headed to my room. I can't want to be saved from all these goodie two-shoe super heroes.

**Artemis P.O.V. **

"What the hell who does she think she is!" I yell she may have defeated Kaldur but I still have problems with her acting better than us. "Yah she really thinks she is that much better than us" says Conner while clenching his fists."I agree with the replacement" really he still calls me that even if we all know there was not a traitor on the team and who my parents are."I agree she really thinks she is better than us" says Kid Idiot "we need to find out more about her lets follow her when she leaves tonight" says Robin. Kaldur and M'Gaan (I don't know if that is the right spelling of Miss Martian's Birth Name) agreed by default. Let's put this plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapt. Of The Past and of the Future hope you like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary

The Young Justice Team finds out more than they expect when they try to find out more about their new team mate.

Of The Past and Of the Future

Chapter three: Friends of a Different World

**Elite's P.O.V.**

I cannot wait till 9:00 o'clock to be free of those goodie two-shoed heroes, 5 minutes. I pull on a short ruffled pink, black, and blue skirt with a black halter top that says "Bitches Rule the World." in purple writing, a black leather jacket with a blue stitched heart patch, black heeled combat boots, and black leather spiked gloves. I put a blue skull clip in my and blue eye shadow and lipstick. I get my bag and head out of the cave to Bludhaven. This is gonna be fun I thought to myself.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

What is she doing going to Bludhaven. "Everybody listen we are gonna follow her but we will not intervene and we will go wearing clothes appropriate for Bludhaven." "Okay" they answer lets go we follow her to Bludhaven, after we changed our clothes.

**Elite's P.O.V.**

I walk out of the alley to a small bar I go in and pick up a burger then walk out. "Home sweet home," I know it is pathetic for me to grow up in an area where people die daily I lived on the streets learning to hide, fight, and live on the streets. I walk pass an alley where I hear a girl screaming. "Oh the life I live" I say I walk down the alley "Well looky here." It is my favorite evil man of Bludhaven "Rico go die in a hole, and get away from the girl." "Well, Well, Well isn't it little Aleana" he flings a dagger at my head I caught it between my forefinger and my middle finger. "Ha R those tricks again there really pathetic and useless." I punched him in the nose and casted a sleep spell, he fell to the ground unconscious. "I don't have time for games. Girl run and don't be stupid to come down on this side of town again." She nodded and ran away. I continued down the street to the warehouse district with a smile of pure joy.

**Robin P.O.V. **

We followed down until we saw her go into a bar and come out with a hamburger "Home sweet home" she said wow who would like this place I thought to myself I look to the other they were watching Elite go into the alley we were on top of one of the buildings that boarded the alley way. We look down to see a man walking up to a screaming girl with an evil smile. I almost jumped off the edge of the building to save the girl but Artemis held my arm. _We can't intervene unless the last resort' Artemis thought Yes, Robin we wait and watch' Kaldur thought _

We hear her say "Oh the life I live." And walk down the alley "Well looky here." We here her say "Rico go die in a hole, and get away from the girl." "Well, Well, Well isn't it little Aleana" _well that's her name' Wally thought _he flings a dagger at her head she caught it between my forefinger and her middle finger. "Ha R those tricks again there really pathetic and useless." She punched him in the nose he fell to the ground unconscious. "I don't have time for games. Girl run and don't be stupid to come down on this side of town again." She nodded and ran away. Elite continued down the street with a smile of pure joy. _What the hell was that?' thought Superboy 'I guess everyone has different ways of living' thought Miss M. _We continued follow her in the direction of the warehouse district. What secrets will we on cover? I wondered.


	4. NOTE MUST READ

**Author's Note Sorry Guys please go on my page and vote on my poll. I am at 726 words on my Fairy Tail Story. I am starting on my next Chapter in Young Justice story. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I AM BEAUTIFUL AND I DIDN'T UPFDATE (GOES HID BEHND GAJEEL AND ROUGE)**


	5. Please read

Hey you guys I can't update my stories because I don't have word document on my computer so I will try my best to get it updated soon! I am using notepad right now it sucks I have to steal my mom's computer before I can though. 


	6. Chapter 4

New chapt. Of The Past and of the Future hope you like it.

(Super sorry for not updating but please listen Speedy are with them he met up with them at Bludhaven he is really quite but in this chapter he will be more talkative)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary

The Young Justice Team finds out more than they expect when they try to find out more about their new team mate.

Of The Past and Of the Future

Chapter Four: Meeting the Teen Titans

**Elite's P.O.V**

I finally made it to my favorite warehouse in all of Bludhaven right of the dock. I bang on the door "Who the hell are you" comes a teenager voice. "Open the door now!""Yo! Elite's here" they open the doors I walk into the warehouse it has a good half of the area is made up of rooms (Main meeting room/ Living room, 7 rooms 5 full and 2 extra, 3 restrooms, and Kitchen.) the other half is our training room."The girls will be here soon, hopefully." says Argent "Cool but you know one day with the sidekicks and I am about jump of a bridge." "Just hang in there." "Did you guys put up the stage" "Yah over there" she points to the stage "Good job" you know how I hate being given the job for this party. I look at my watch 8:15pm "Hehehe few more hours and fun galore."

**Robin's P.O.V.**

We watch her go up to the warehouse she bangs on the door. "Who hell are you? "Who the hell are you" came a teenager voice. "Open the door now!""Yo! Elite's here" they open the doors she walks inside walk into the warehouse "Supes do you hear anything" asks Kid "Yeah something about everybody else will be hear soon and Elite cursing about all the stuff they have to set up in 10 min." says Conner "then I guess we wait till they get there and for now let us break in to the warehouse." I say "Kay" they reply we snuck into the warehouse.

**Elite's P.O.V.**

_Well looks like the sidekicks are here even Speedy, well Roy and Wallace will be very surprise when there ex's Jinx and Maddie H are going to be here also a lot others this is gonna be fun!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

I am going to post all my O.C.'s bios next before I update a new Chapter. Luv you all Violet Chick :P


	7. Character Profiles Part1

Super Name: Mad Hatter

Nick Name: Maddie H

Civie Name: Natalia Grayson

Nickname: Natty G

Hair: Black w/ Natural Blue, Green, Red, and Purple Streaks long down to her hip

Age: 21

Eyes: Topaz Blue

Skin Tone: Same as her Brother's

Heritage: Romanian

Build: 5'7 Artemis' muscle built

Outfit: Black corset top w/ Red, Blue, Green and Purple lace, Purple leather mid drift jacket, Black Balloon hem skirt with different colored layers(one of each, Blue, Purple, Green, Red) that come about 4 in above knee, black fishnet tights, and knee high, high 3-inch heeled combat boot.

Accessories: Purple Top Hat, w/ Green, Red, Purple, and Blue ribbons, Blood red no finger leather gloves, Belt buckle Choker, Domino mask w/ open eye hole, and Red, Blue, Green, and Purple stripped lips.

Personality: She has a Brooklyn accent, she is easily angered by most people and when she is angry ah has the habit of cussing in Romanian and Russian, She loves the Teen Titans. She loves her younger brother Robin. She can sometimes be as crazy as the Joker. She has a strong relationship w/ her team, and the boys.

Super Name: Harley Quinn

Nick Name: Harley Q

Civie Name: Harley Quinn

Nickname: Harley Q

Hair: Black w/ Joker green streaks, Long bangs that cover eyes (all Joker Green) hip length

Age:17

Eyes: One Joker Green one Gray

Skin Tone: Pale but not as much as her Father's

Build: 5'4 lean but strong in arms

Outfit: She wears red top w/ black leather jacket, she wears a black and red checkered skort that comes 5 inches down, black combat boots with checkered stockings, boots have an area to hold her knives.

Accessories: Red and black head band, she wears green biker gloves and eyeshadow blood red lipstick and knives earrings.

Personality: She has an all-around good time like her mother, she is a jokester and is really smart, she can be as crazy as her father, she loves to sing and play drums, she loves the boy and the team, and knows how to get what she wants.

Parents: Joker and Harley Quinn

Super Name: T Terror

Nick Name: T

Civie Name: Terry Terror

Nickname: Terry T

Hair: She has Blonde down to her thigh

Age: 15

Eyes: Blue eyes

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Build: 5'5 she is built like Terra

Outfit: Tan colored ruffle Skirt that comes down 7 inches, Black corset top w/ Tan leather jacket, Black ripped leggings, and Tan combat boots.

Accessories: Straw bow, Black eye shadow, Tan spike collar, Skull earrings, and black lipstick., Black sunglasses

Personality: She is really hyper and sweet she always loves a good scare, she hates people messing with the girl she hates her father but can be as scary as her father, Nightwing treats her as his little sister.

Parents: Scarecrow and Unknown

Super Name: K Crypt (a.k.a. Super girl)

Nick Name: KC

Civie Name: Kara Kent

Nickname: K C

Hair: Blond down to base of neck

Age:17

Eyes: Blue

Skin Tone: same as Conner's

Heritage: kryptonian

Build: Strong in arms a few inches shorter than Conner Kent

Outfit: Black tube top w/ Hot Pink S.M. Sign, Black Shorts, Pink fishnet tights, Black combat boots.

Accessories: Black Bow clip, Hot pink eyeshadow, Hot pink and Black stripped lipstick, hot pink S.M. Sign choker.

Personality: She has an odd obsession with breaking villains bones, but other than that she is very sweet she doesn't hate her cousin just hates the boy scout attitude he gives off, she gets along great with the team and the boys.

Super Name: Miss ZigZag

Nick Name: Mis Zig

Civie Name: Ella Jay Zoloman

Nickname: Ella Jay

Hair: Long Black (She puts it in a ponytail) down hips, w/ 5inchs of tipis done Red.

Eyes: Green

Age:16

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Build: Very thin Strong in legs and arms but not Masculine

Outfit: Black Tights, Orange ruffle skirt, custom Black Sneakers, Orange Shirt With a Black speedster sign. Black Mid drift leather Jacket

Accessories: Orange Head Band, Black and orange eyeshadow, Snake bit Piercing, Orange dog collar choker, Black lipstick.

Personality: Very hyper never can stand still but what do u expect from a speedster, you don't ever touch her friend or her brother. She gets along with almost anyone she loves food she is very smart and is scientifically and mathematical capable wiz. She can be very Violent

Super Name: Kid Zoom

Nick Name: Z (Boys) Zoomy Zoom (Girls)

Civie Name: Ryan Gray Zoloman

Nickname: Ry

Hair: Black sort (Robin's hair cut) some spikes with red tips

Age:17

Eyes: Blue

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Build: Strong arms and leg (very similar to KF)

Outfit: Black cargo pants, Blood red shirt, Black and Red DC custom, Black goggles and Gloves

Personality: Very protective over his girlfriend Jinx and his sister Mis Zig, Also the Rest of the Girls, he also protects the guys, he is very protective but also a total prankster, he loves to have fun and smile but also hates people that say that is sister is evil but he stills has great fun. He is also an young genius.

* * *

Hey U Guiys I will post powers soon


	8. Help

1 hour later, Ware House Bludhaven

Elite's P.O.V.

"Yo everyone our guests should be here soon." I yell the whole team are watching us above, guess what the girls will be the first ones here but they will not know until the rest of the guests will be there.

"Knock Knock it is 9 o'clock"

"Come in" the 6 girls went in the corner they were all wearing hoodies.

"Hey Girls you did not bring the instruments?" asked Argent

"Cy is bringing them" replied Jinx "Okay, we will just wait to everyone is here" I say

Robin's P.O.V.

6 girls came in wearing hoodies, all of them went to sit in the corner. The girl named Argent asked if they brought the instruments, they say an a boy named Cy are going to bring them.

Red Arrow's P.O.V.

I know those voice but from were

Kid Flash P.O.V.

I know those voices but from were.

HELP I don't know how I should bring in the guests more importantly the Original 5 and Titans West.

I know how I'm gonna Bring in the girls, I am having them sing songs about their Ex's but before that I am clueless, any Ideas PM me.


End file.
